Bold and the Beautiful: Steffy's Second Chance at Love
by Soapfanatic24
Summary: As Steffy returns from Paris, she found out Liam and Hope are engaged. What will Steffy do? Will she fight for Liam or move on with her life?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

As Steffy arrived at Liam's Malibu beach house from Paris. As she used her keys to enter, she saw Liam enter from the lanai door for another beer, when he noticed Steffy entering.

"Hey Liam! I'm home." said Steffy in a happy mood. "So, how was your week here without me to keep you company?" As Steffy walked over to Liam and gave him a hug and a kiss, which he immediately pulled away from. Causing Steffy to realize that something was wrong with Liam.

"Hey Steffy! It was good to see you." responded Liam. "So how were Paris and your dad? Did you get everything straighten out?" As Liam went over to the refrigerator to retrieve his beer.

"Yes, I did get everything straighten out with my dad and I also get to spend time with R.J." replied Steffy as she continued to watch Liam's reaction. "Liam! Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Liam responded, "I'm glad that everything with your father and little brother are doing ok. I don't know how to say this to you without hurting you. Steffy!" As Liam took Steffy's hand and lead her to the couch for her to sit down.

"Liam, you know you can tell me anything." replied Steffy. "So what do you have to say?" As Steffy looked at Liam, knowing that the only thing that he have to say to her is that he was going back to Hope. "So just say it already. I think I know what you're going to say."

"Steffy, since you were away in Paris, I've put some things into perspective about whom I want to spend the rest of my life with." replied Liam. "And I have come to the conclusion that I want to spend the rest of my life with Hope. I'm so sorry, Steffy!" As Liam said that Steffy pulled back from Liam as he said that.

"So that is why you were not happy to see me. I guess that all the memories that we shared wasn't enough." replied Steffy. "I guess the first thing Hope did when she heard that I was going out of town was to fly over her and try to convince you now is the time for you guys to try again since you were robbed for the hundred time but you know what good luck with that."

"That's not how it went down at all, Steffy. I know I hurt you, and I deeply regret that. She did come over the first day that you left and we just talk." said Liam. "And during those talks and just two days ago I decide to ask Hope to marry me and she said yes."

"I see then I hope you have a happy ending. I'll pick up the rest of my stuff when later. Goodbye Liam." replied Steffy as she gathered up her suitcase and left Liam sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry. And sure no problem." said Liam. "Just let me know when you want to come by. Bye Steffy." As Liam walked her towards the front door.

As Steffy got into her car she began to cry at the memories lost and the happy ending she taught that she would have with Liam. After a few minutes she dried her tears and started her car and head home to her condo in down town L.A.

20 Minutes Later

As Steffy entered her down town L.A. condo her cell phone began to ring and as she looked down at the screen and saw her mother's number and decided to answer it because if she didn't answer her mom will keep on calling until she answered and she wasn't in the mood for that now.

"Hey mom! What's up?" Steffy answered while rolling her suitcase across her living room. "I just got in and I'm at my condo." As Steffy went to her couch and sat down with a sigh.

Taylor asked, "What are you doing at your condo? What happened at Liam's tonight?" As Taylor sound worried. "Do you want me to come over there?"

Steffy replied, "I guess you didn't heard yet that Hope and Liam are engage again." As Steffy went to her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine from the store after leaving Liam's. "No mom I don't want you to come over it's already late. I'm about to drink some wine and then I'm going to go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch and we'll chat some more." As Steffy drank the rest of the wine in her glass and put it in the sink to wash another day.

"Ok, Steffy I'll let you go for tonight since that you're tired and I'll come to your office at Forrester and we can take your car to lunch at Gordinio." said Taylor. "Goodnight Steffy and I love you and everything will be ok."

"I love you too, mom. And goodnight and I'm looking forward to our talk." replied Steffy. As Steffy hang up the phone with her mom and decided to look at the view of downtown L.A. wondering how she keep falling for the wrong men. So she just gave up and went to bed.

Forrester Creations

Steffy arrived at Forrester Creations early to get an early start on work than wallowing in pain thinking about losing Liam to Hope Logan. As she was halfway down with the second batch of sketches for the bedroom line there was a knock on her office door.

Steffy called out to the person to enter, "Come in!" It was Thomas with some sketches for a new clothing line that we plan to introduce a new line instead of focusing only on HFTF. "So how was the challenge between you and Rick? Do I have to call you Mr. President or what?"

"Hey Steffy! Can I get a brotherly hug before we get down to business? So tell me, how was the visit with dad. And is dad ok?" asked Thomas. "Well the fashion show down was great but you will know that grandpa chose Rick of all people to be president of Forrester Creations." As Thomas came over to Steffy's work station to see what she was working on. "These are great, Steffy. You know if you go to Rick with this he will turn this line down and want us to work on Hope's Line."

"To answer your question dad is doing good and he misses L.A he just has to figure out if he is ready to come home. And I also got to spend some time with R.J and he told me to tell you to call him that you miss your chats. What I info I get from dad I think they will be back for Christmas to stay." replied Steffy. "Well I'm sorry Thomas it was short-lived but don't give up. The only thing is that you do have some great ideas, it's just that the way you treat the employees with respect and you tend to be hard on them. Don't be like dad, leave your ego aside and show it on the run way next time." As Steffy went back to her sketches.

"Ok I'll will take your take your advice into consideration. So have you talk to mom since you came back from visiting dad from Paris?" asked Thomas as he went behind Steffy's desk.

"Yes, I speak to her last night when I moved back into my condo. I'm supposed to have lunch today. I guess you don't know by now that Liam and I are finished. I thought you would have heard by now." said Steffy as she continues to sketch.

"I told Liam if he break your heart again, he'll I have to deal with me. So when did this happen, let me guess the day you came back from Paris. I should have realized that when Hope asked me where you were at on the day of the challenge she rushed right over to Liam's house no surprise there. You know what you will get through this and you will find someone who will love you for only you." replied Thomas as he came around the desk to comfort Steffy. "Don't let this get you down you have me and mom to get you through this." And that is how Taylor found them.


	2. Chapter Two

As Taylor entered Steffy's office, she saw Thomas and Steffy were discussing business as usual. She knew that whenever Steffy's down she buried herself in her work and that is why Taylor was worried.

"Hey Steffy and Thomas! I see you guys are hard at work as usual." said Taylor as she rests her purse on the couch. "I guess Steffy told you!" As Taylor sat in the other available chair.

"Hey Mom!" replied Steffy and Thomas in unison.

"Steffy was just filling me in on what happened and I think that you got out of that relationship just in time." replied Thomas, "So mom, what brought you to Forrester today?"

Taylor replied, "I came by to take Steffy to lunch. You can join us if you like."

Thomas answered, "Maybe another time mom. You and Steffy can have this time together and talk." As he said that his cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me guys, I have to get this." As Thomas was on his phone, Steffy was finishing up some paperwork on her laptop.

"So I make a reservation at Gordiono for lunch. We should head over there now." said Taylor as watch Steffy close her laptop and gathering her purse to head out of the office.

As Thomas was just getting off the phone. "Hey Thomas, we're heading out to lunch now. Do you want to come with us?" asked Taylor.

"Nah! You guys go ahead, I have to straighten out something in shipping." replied Thomas. "Maybe next time I will." As he gave his mom and sister a hug and they all left the office.

"Ok! See you later." said Taylor and Steffy as they head for the elevator.

20 Minutes Later

Gordiono

As Taylor and Steffy arrived at the restaurant they were shown to their table. As they were settling down, they wait for the waiter to take their drink orders.

"So what are you going to do about the Liam and Hope situation?" asked Taylor as she took a sip of her water.

"Well, I plan to get the rest of my stuff later and move on with my life." said Steffy as she took a sip of water as the wait for their salad.

"Why not! Are you just going to let Hope have Liam?" question Taylor. "You guys were so happy together."

"Mom what's done is done. It's his decision to live a life of misery." replied Steffy as the waiter brought out their lunch.

"So why don't you want to fight for Liam?" asked Taylor as she took a bite of food.

"Because I don't want to stay with a man who loves you one minute and then pines for another woman." answered Steffy as she continued to eat her food. "You of all people should understand that mom. I don't want to go through what you went through with dad and Brooke."

"And I'm sorry for that, I didn't want you kids to experience that." replied Taylor as she rest her fork down and took a sip of her drink. "I guess I want you to be happy and I thought that Liam was the one for you."

"I didn't want to make you feel like it was your fault and your need to apologize for any of it." said Steffy. "You were a great mom and I thank you for that. I just want someone to love me for me and only me and I don't want feel like I am anybody's second choice."

"And I agree with you and you shouldn't be." answered Taylor. "And I hope my experience with your father doesn't discourage you from finding that happiness." As they finish up their lunch and were waiting for their dessert.

"It won't mom! I won't let them get me down." said Steffy. "So what I'm going to do is focus on work in the meantime and if there is someone out their then so be it. Mom can you do me one favor for me?"

"You got that right don't let them see you sweat." agreed Taylor. "Sure, what is it that you want me to do?" As Taylor look across the table at Steffy.

"Could you go over to Liam's and pick up the rest of my stuff?" asked Steffy. "I just don't want to see his face right now."

"Sure, no problem." answered Taylor. "Just let me know when." As she stretch across the table and squeezed Steffy's hand in comfort.

"Thank you mom, I greatly appreciate it and you." answered Steffy as she took out her phone to text Liam. As she looked up from her phone. "I just texted Liam that you will be picking up the rest of my stuff tomorrow around one."

"Sure, I only have one patient to see in the morning." replied Taylor. "So one is fine with me." As Taylor paid the bill with a generous tip included and they were headed back to Forrester since they only took Taylor's car.

Forrester Creations

Steffy's Office

As Steffy returned to the office she began to get back in the thick of things when there was a knock on the closed office door. And low and behold it was Hope Logan.

"Hey Steffy! How are you?" asked Hope. "I guess that's the wrong choice of words to ask." As she hand Steffy some office documents to sign.

"Hope! You're really going to ask me that." responded Steffy. "After the way you went after Liam. I have to give it to you; you're just like your mother."

Hope responded, "That's not fair Steffy. I'm certainly not my mother; I know that you're upset that Liam break-up with you so you're just lashing out at me but you have no right to bring my mother into this."

"Really I dare go there because you are just like her." respond Steffy. "You couldn't wait for me to get out of the country so fast you have to go running over to Liam's place to try to convince him to be with you and you say you not like your mother. Please look straight in the mirror you're going to see Brookes face right there with you." As Steffy returned to her work on her laptop.

"Steffy I'm sorry that you're hurting and I get that but you don't have the right to insinuate that I'm like my mom but I'm not." replied Hope. "And I hope one day you and I can be friends again like we use to when we were growing up. It may not be now and I hope you find someone to love you for you. I want you to be happy too." As Hope turn to leave the office so that Steffy can finish her work.

Steffy tried to concentrate on work but couldn't when Liam burst through the door looking for Hope.

"Hope are you in here?" asked Liam. "Oh Steffy! I didn't know you were in here. So how are you doing since we last talked?" As he closed the door and approached Steffy when he saw how sad she looked knowing that he's the one that put them there.

"You just missed her and I'll be find you don't have to worry about anymore." replied Steffy as she turned her back to Liam so that he wouldn't see her cry.

"I know that I don't have to worry about you Steffy. I'm just sorry that I'm the one that let you down and cause all the pain that you're going through." answered Liam. "I know that you're a strong, beautiful, adventurous, talented and courageous woman and you're going to find someone out there for you. I just want you to be happy and I hope you find it." As Liam approached Steffy as she wiped the tears from her eyes and turn her around and gave her a comforting hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I know but thanks for the compliment anyway." said Steffy as she ease herself away from Liam's embrace. "Can you do me one favor for me?"

"Sure what is it that you want me to do?" asked Liam.

"Please could you and Hope not flaunt your relationship in-front of me when you're visiting Forrester." asked Steffy. "And don't forget one o'clock tomorrow my mom will be by to pick up the rest of my stuff from your place, thanks."

Liam replied. "Sure no problem and I'll let Hope know also. Sure no problem, they are already in a suitcase already just waiting to be picked up. I guess this is it I'll see you around then."

"I guess so. And Liam thanks for the memories." said Steffy as she watch Liam exit her office.

"Yes Steffy!" said Liam as he turns back around to face her. "You too I will always cherish them." As Liam left the office.

Well since Steffy couldn't concentrate on any work right now, she decided to leave the office for the rest of the day. As she got into her car to go home but instead she decided to drive around downtown L.A to all the places that hold special memories of her time with Liam. Especially one place held a special meaning the beach on Venice, where there were people on the beach playing volleyball. As she was walking along the beach she bumped into a hard wall of chest as the person hold out his arms to catch her from falling.


	3. Chapter Three

As Steffy continued to gazed into the beautiful grey eyes of the stranger who was keeping her from falling to the ground. As they both realized that they were staring at each other, Steffy quickly looked away and quickly apologized for bumping into him.

"I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going." replied Steffy. "I hope I haven't broken anything." Steffy said with concern in her voice.

"It's okay, nothing is broken." answered Wyatt as he helped her with her balance. "We all have our bad days sometimes. What about you?

"I'm fine, but I'll be okay." answered Steffy. "Thanks again for stopping my fall see you around." As Steffy turned around and head back to her car.

"No problem, anytime I like to help out a beautiful lady in distress." as Wyatt answered back. "So what's the rush?" As Wyatt tried to keep Steffy from bolting.

"I'm just having a bad day and I don't want to bring you down with me and I don't even know your name!" Answered Steffy as she slowed down so that he can catch up to her.

"Wyatt Fuller at your service and yours?" Wyatt asked.

"Steffy Forrester." answered Steffy.

"Oh that Steffy Forrester thought I recognized you from somewhere." Replied Wyatt as it dawned on him that he was in the company of talented designers of Forrester Creations and a PR genius.

"Is there a problem that I'm a Forrester?" asked Steffy wondering if she was talking to an angry fan.

"No problem at all! I just admire your accomplishments. "Replied Wyatt."Not many young women your age can accomplish that. "

"Oh ok and thank you for the compliment." Steffy smiled at Wyatt. "You're not doing so bad yourself." As they continued walking along the beach edge.

As they walked and having fun along the beach and getting to know one another better. Steffy hadn't realized that she was having so much fun that she forget her problems and the decision she have to make whether to tell Liam that he's going to be a father or not but then she don't want seem like the home wrecker. But once the Logan's know they will quickly assume that I'm going to try to use the baby as a pawn to get back with Liam but I'm not going to repeat that cycle.

Wyatt asked, "What are you doing tonight?" As he turned to face Steffy as they walked along the beach.

"I'm not doing anything!" answered Steffy wondering what he was up to and she wasn't thinking about getting into a relationship. "Why do want to know?"

"Because I would like to take you out to dinner unless you have a boyfriend or a husband." Asked Wyatt.

"Sure, why not and to answer your question, I do not have a significant other." replied Steffy as they exchanged phone numbers so that they could meet up later. As Wyatt walked Steffy back to her car where they said goodbye.

As Steffy was driving home, she kept wondering if she was moving on too quickly when she just found out that she was pregnant. Maybe by the time she gets home she will figure it out.

As Hope was finishing up some paperwork in Rick's office when there was a knock on the door. Hope told the person to enter.

"Come in!" Hope said as she looked up from what she was doing at the moment. As Liam entered the office. "Hey what are you doing here so early? I thought we're going to meet in the next hour?" Smiled Hope.

"Hey beautiful! I thought that I could finish up at the office early and come surprise you." Answered Liam as he approached Hope and gave her a kiss. "So how was your day?"

Hope replied, "Surprisingly good but a little sad at the same time." As she flashed back at the conversation with Steffy. Although she was happy it came at expense of another's pain.

"Why do you say that?" asked Liam as he waited for Hope to finish up her work.

"I saw Steffy and we kind of talked for a little bit well mostly me but I feel bad for her." Answered Hope. "I just want everyone to be happy and I hope she gets to find someone special as you." As Hope leaned into Liam as they shared a kiss.

"Ok! That's why I love you. You got compassion for others." replied Liam. "And I know that Steffy going to be alright, she's strong and will pull through."

"I hope she will, and then maybe we can get back the friendship we used to have." answered Hope. "So where are we going dinner?"

Liam answered, "At Bikini's for dinner." As Hope put the rest of the paperwork on Rock's desk and then grabbed her purse so that they can have dinner.

"So I told mom that we're back together and she's ecstatic for us she's ready to plan the wedding already." replied Hope. "I had to slow her down a bit and told her to slow down and that we haven't set a date yet. So be on the lookout for my mom."

"Tell her I will let her know when I'm ready, there's no rush." stated Liam as they head out of the building towards Liam's car.

As Steffy was driving home to her condo, she decided to call her mom and brother to share in her good news. As she dialed, she was remembering all the happy times with her family and how they will support her. As her mom picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello!" answered Taylor as she realized it was Steffy calling. "Hey Steffy! How are you doing?" Going into panic mode.

"Hey mom! Could you come over to my place immediately? It's very important!" Replied Steffy as she awaits her mom's response.

"Sure! Are you sure you're ok nothing is wrong with you?" Taylor asked really worried now.

"No mom! Nothing life threatening." Answered Steffy.

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes." Responded Taylor as she began to put away her things in her purse to head over to Steffy's.

"Ok then I'll see you then." replied Steffy as she hang up the phone. She took a deep breath and then began to dial her brother, Thomas.

"Hey sis! What's wrong?" asked Thomas wondering what was wrong with Steffy; he wanted to see his sister happy again.

"Hey Thomas! Nothing is wrong with me." replied Steffy. "Can you come over to my condo immediately, it's important?"

"Sure, I can cone over, I'm leaving now." answered Thomas as he grabbed his jacket to leave. And as he was about to open his car door he saw Hope and Liam getting in Liam's car not bothering to call out a greeting to them. Wishing he could of rushed over to Liam's and decked him for hurting his sister but he doesn't have time for that so he rushed over to Steffy's wondering what she wanted to talk to them about.

40 minutes later

Both Taylor and Thomas arrived at Steffy's door at the same time. So she asked Thomas if he knew what Steffy wanted to talk to them about.

"Do you know what Steffy wanted to talk to us about?" asked Taylor a little bit worried that after her break up with Liam; she will work herself to death.

"No I'm clueless just as you mom!" stated Thomas. "I hope she get over this loser quick and move on with her life."

"You know it's not easy to mend a broken heart, Thomas." stated Taylor. "I just hope that she doesn't have to experience what I went through with your father and Brooke and I hope that one day she can find the one that could love her unconditionally." As Taylor rings her daughter's doorbell which Steffy opened the door to her brother and her mom?

"Hey! How are you feeling?" asked Taylor as she walked through the apartment door with Thomas bringing up the rear.

As Thomas gave his sister a hug and went to sit on the couch. "So what is so important that mom and I have to rush over?" Asked Thomas and joined his Taylor on the couch.

As Steffy sat in the chair across from them, feeling a little nervous about telling them that there will be an addiction to the family. "Well there is something I tell you guys and I don't know how you will react to the news." replied Steffy as she sat facing them.

Taylor asked, "What do you want to talk to us about? We getting a little worried, Steffy!"

"What's going on? Steffy! I hope it has nothing to do with Liam. He is a waste of time and I'm glad you are moving on from him." said Thomas a little worried and angry at the same time. All he ever wanted was for his sister to be happy.

"Well, I just going to say it!" replied Steffy. "I'm pregnant! You're going to be a grandma and an uncle. And to answer your question Thomas it has everything to do with Liam." As Taylor and Thomas just sat there in shock and silence.

"Well congratulations, Steffy. I'm going to be a grandma!" Taylor said excitedly and reached over to hug Steffy. "Although I'm happy for you, have you told Liam yet?"

"Thanks mom, I haven't told Liam yet because I just found out today and I'm not going to rush over to Liam's and besides I don't want to be accused of trapping anyone." answered Steffy. "And that's the first thing the Logan's will use."

"I'm happy for you, Steffy." Said Thomas. "But I wish it wasn't Liam's and I can't change anything about that but you and peanut can count on me and mom for support."

As Taylor and Steffy laughed at Thomas reference to the baby.

"Thank you big bro at least I can count on you to babysit and not to use my baby as a chick magnet." Steffy joked.

"So when are you going to tell him, Steffy?" questioned Taylor. "He has a right to know he's about to become a father!"

"I will tell him when I'm ready, mom!" Respond Steffy. "Let me just get used to the idea of being a mom first and I don't want to seem that I'm trying to trap him and whatever decisions I make, I hope that I can count on you guys for your support." As Steffy looked at her mom and brother for their answer.

"You know you can count on us, Steffy!" replied Taylor. "I just don't want you to experience what I went through but whatever you decide you have my support." As Taylor reached over to give Steffy's hand a comforting squeeze.

Thomas replied, "You can count on me and I support you no matter what. The next time I see him can I deck him?"

"Thomas!" shouted Taylor.

"Thomas although I would like you to deck him for me it will not solve anything, but thanks anyway."

"I'm just saying! Just say the word and it can be done." Thomas said with a serious tone in his voice.

As Steffy was about to speak her cell phone alerted her with an incoming text from Wyatt. And as she read it, she began to smile and began to type away completely forgetting that her brother and her mom was right there.

"So what or who just put a smile on your face?" asked Taylor.

"Just a friend I met while walking on the beach today." replied Steffy. "He just sends me a funny dinner invite for tomorrow."

"Isn't it too soon to date and you just found out you're pregnant?" asked Taylor as she watched as Steffy replied back to her text.

"It's just a date mom and I know that I just don't want feel like I have to put my life on hold just because I'm in the family way." answered Steffy.

"I'm just don't want to see you get hurt and I just don't want you to jump into a relationship too soon." Replied Taylor. "I'm not saying you can't have a little fun but then again you will have to think about your baby."

"I know mom and I get it. It's not just me I'm responsible for." Answered Steffy.

"Well I see I can't persuade you to not go on this date but I just want you to be aware of what's going to happen." Replied Taylor.

"I know mom it's just a bite to eat nothing more is going to happen." answered Steffy.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Said Taylor.

"I will mom!" replied Steffy as she gave her mom another hug.

"So I'll see you later?" asked Taylor as she gathered her purse to leave.

"Yes mom and don't worry too much I'll be ok." answered Steffy as she walked her mother to the door.

"It's a mother's prerogative to worry about their kids no matter how old they are in about nine months you're going to experience this for yourself." Taylor said as she hug and kiss Steffy one last time as she left for the night.

"So what do you think? Thomas!" asked Steffy. "Am I moving too fast or just wait it out?"

Thomas replied, "I think that you're moving too fast but then again I just want you to be happy. No matter what advice I give you; you tend to do the opposite. My opinion is that you take your time in getting to know him and don't jump into a relationship too soon. And if he can't handle that then he's not the right guy for you."

"Thanks Thomas. You know me so well and I will take my time and getting to know him." answered Steffy. "And I just might go on this date and I'm so tired of moping around the apartment."

"Just be careful Steffy and if you need anything just let me know, I'm just a phone call away." said Thomas as he goes over to Steffy and gave her a brotherly hug.

"I know. And good night." replied Steffy as she closed the door behind Thomas and head upstairs to her bed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Spencer Publication's**

As Liam was finishing up his phone call with Justin when he saw Steffy came inside his office and sit down in front of his desk waiting for him. As Steffy waited for Liam to finish his call, Steffy decided to get right to the point of why she was there.

"Hey Liam! Sorry I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. I need to discuss something with you that is very important?" asked Steffy. "I know that you're a busy man these days."

"Hey Steffy! You're not interrupting anything at the moment. So how have you been?"Questioned Liam as he looked at Steffy with concern. "Sure what is it? You know you can tell me everything you know that right." As Liam was trying to figure out what Steffy was trying to tell how him.

As Steffy took a deep breath. "Liam, I'm pregnant with your baby." As she looked at Liam, who had a shocked expression on his face, which he was surprised. As Steffy continues, "We can co-worker as friends and you can be with Hope."

"Wow! I know that we talked about kids together. But wow I'm going to be a dad." A shocked Liam replied. "So are you feeling ok? No morning sickness or any complications with the baby or anything? Have you been to see a doctor yet?" As he nervously asked Steffy but also a bit worried.

"So far everything is progressing as it should be. No morning sickness as of yet and I saw the doctor last week which confirmed that I'm eight weeks pregnant." answered Steffy with a sad smile on her face. She thought it was going to be joyous occasion between her and Liam but she have to be realistic, that he's engaged to Hope and if he ever left Hope to come back to her it will always feel like it's an obligation on his part because of the baby and she doesn't want that for herself and her child. As she took out the baby first sonogram and handed it to Liam. "Here you go the first picture of baby Spencer."

"Steffy, I know that you haven't forgiven me for the way how things ended between us but I will always care for you no matter what and I'm glad that you told me about the baby. Even though you could have kept quiet and I wouldn't have known." replied Liam. "Thank you for telling me and I just wanted to say that I'll be there to support you during your pregnancy. And we can both agree on co-parenting together." As Liam walked over to Steffy and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheeks.

It was strange to be in his arms again but for a whole different reason. "Sure no problem. I'll let you know when is the next doctor's appointment." said Steffy as she gathered up her purse to leave. "See you later Liam!" As Steffy was walking out the door she bumped into Bill.

"Hey Steffy! Come to persuade this one that you are the better woman for him than Hope!" asked Bill as he came into Liam's office.

"Actually, I came by to tell Liam something important." replied Steffy as she turn to head back to Forrester Creations. "Liam can fill you in on what's going on." As Steffy left Bill with a perplexed look on his face and stepped out of the office.

As they watch Steffy leave, Bill turn to Liam and asked. "What was that all about? You know, that Steffy is the one for you right!" As he hand Liam a folder for Eye on Fashion. When Bill finally noticed Liam holding something in his hand. "So, what is it that I need to know from you? You know how I feel about a certain blonde little girl but this is your life. So what do you have in your hands there?"

"Come on dad! It's my life, so could you stay out of my relationship. I choose Hope end of story. I will always love and care for Steffy but we come to an agreement to be just friends and parents to our unborn child." replied Liam as he wait for Bill to catch on to what he just said.

"Wait hold on! Say that again, I thought I heard you're about to become a father and you didn't jump on that." respond Bill as he grabbed Liam into a bear hug.

"She just told me and she did not want it to feel like an obligation to be with her because she is carrying my child." replied Liam. "And I don't want my child to grow with a father who's not completely in-love and committed to their mother, so we decided on an amicable co-parenting together. So could you please just drop it and maybe you could try to get along with Hope. She will be your daughter-in-law in a couple of months."

"You're going to hold your breath for that one. Me and Hope getting along, not going to happen in this life time." Bill said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "So let me say this, you let go of a sexy, beautiful, intelligent business woman such as Steffy for Hope a self-absorb, whiny blonde haired little girl. Liam let me school you on a good thing when you see it right in your face. A girl like Steffy would not be single for very long, there will be some handsome guy who will see her and snatch her up in a heartbeat and that guy would be in your child's life and you will have little to say about it."

"You think I don't know that, I wish I could be a full time dad to my child with Steffy but I'm engaged to be married to Hope and it's time for me to make a choice on who I want to be with and not out of obligation. Steffy and I decided we can co-parent without being together." replied Liam. "It's time I stick with the decision s that I make and keep them because in the end, I end up hurting someone. Which I'm already hurting the one person who matters the most and she's carrying my son or daughter. Anyways Hope will be here any minute and I need to tell her about Steffy and the baby." As Liam turned to stare out the window at downtown city skyline wondering how she's going to take the news that I'm about to become a father to her rivals baby.

"So let me get out of your way, so that you can deal with the mess that you created for yourself." replied Bill as Hope came into Liam's office. "Well I'll leave you to it, then." As Bill was heading out of the Liam's office. "Don't forget what I said it's not too late to change your mind. Hope!"

Hope entered Liam's office as Bill was leaving. "Hello Bill! Hope I will see you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow?" inquired Hope as she was trying to get along with her future father-in-law, who have vocally express that he didn't want her to be with Liam. Well too bad he's stuck with me. I knew from day one that the almighty Bill Spencer did not like me, he preferred someone like Steffy for his son.

"Sure, I'll be there for Liam not you!" replied Bill as he left them together. "Remember you still have time to change your mind." As Liam just shake his head at Bill.

"Time to change your mind about what?" asked Hope curious to know what he and Bill were discussing when she arrived at his office to go over some Forrester business. "So what was that all about? Liam!" As she tried to get Liam to open up to her.

"He's just being Bill Spencer as always but there is something important I have to tell you and you may not like it." replied Liam. "It has to do with me and Steffy." As he wait for Hope's reaction.

"What's this have to do with Steffy? I knew Steffy was up to something when it comes to you. She would try anything to get you back." questioned Hope as she angrily looked and Liam wondering if he's going to break off their engagement and go back to Steffy. "Liam what's going on?" Wondering what could go wrong this time when she finally had Liam all to herself and hopefully nothing can come between them this time not even Steffy Forrester.

As Liam gathered a couple of deep breaths. "Hope I don't know how you're going to react to this. Anyway, Steffy came by my office to tell me that she's pregnant with my child." replied Liam as he waits for her to say something. He knew she will be a little disappointed because she wanted to be the first to give him a child but it's out of his hands right now. He will be able to co-parenting with Steffy amicably but now I did my think that will ever happen not if Brooke and Hope have anything to do with it.

"Wait a minute, you just said that Steffy is pregnant with your child." respond Hope as she walked over to the window. "How can this happened weren't you two using protection? And are you even sure that she's even pregnant just to get you back or is the baby even yours?" As she angrily turned around and faced Liam.

As Liam tried to hug her she pulled away from him. "Actually Hope she is actually pregnant with my child and Steffy is not a liar, she wouldn't use a child like that just to be with me and I certainly know that the baby is mine we were in a committed relationship when I taught there wasn't any chance of me and you getting back together at the time. And for the record we used protection all the time I guess we are in the one percent chance who conceived." replied Liam. "Look Hope, Steffy and I have agreed to amicably co-parent our child together as friends and that's it nothing more."

"You expect me to believe that Steffy, the girl who trapped me in a gondola in Aspen that she's not using her unborn baby to get back at you." replied Hope. Who was in disbelieve that her rival will be the first one to give Liam the love of her life a child first, which it should have been her. "Then why now all of a sudden she needs to tell you that she's pregnant with your child? And where does that leave us? Liam?" Now she's nervous because Liam could easily dump her and run back to Steffy and she will not let that happen.

"Look Hope, I know that you and Steffy will probably won't get along but I would like for you to at least try." stated Liam. "And Hope I chose to be with you. I will always care for Steffy but we're good as front friends and as co-parents. And that is all it will be, you don't have to worry about Steffy coming between us anymore. You are the one who held my heart and you're the one I want to marry. And Steffy understands that and I wish her all the best in finding someone who can love her for her." As Liam went over to Hope to give her a hug and reassurance that he wants to be with her and only her as they looked out the window at the L.A. skyline.

"I hope you are right, Liam!" replied Hope. "Because I wanted to be the first one to give you a family and I just want to be with you without any complications." As she turned around to face Liam. "I just want this time to last for a long time without any interference from your dad and others."

"I know that Hope! But we can still have that together, it's just that there will be an addition to our family and like it or not Steffy and the baby will always be in our lives." stated Liam. "We can choose to ignore people and live our lives and try not to let anyone come between us this time." He gave her a kiss and hug as a reassurance of his commitment to her and their relationship.

"I'll try not to let come between us and hopefully we can all come together as a family." respond Hope as she tried to get Liam to focus on her line. "So let's get back to HFTF line, I was wondering to do a photo shoot in Paris and from there we can get married there at our favorite spot with our friends and family there to support us. So what do you think?" As she waited to hear the response from Liam of her brilliant idea. She was hoping that she can get Liam to marry her as fast as possible without any complications.

"Are you sure that you want to tie our wedding with the photo shoot. I know that every time we tried something that coincide with your fashion line something always go wrong." stated Liam as he was going over the article on Forrester for Eye on Fashion. Not too keen about putting his personal life in the media but anything for Hope he will gladly do it.

"I'm sure I want the wedding in Paris but I will not tie our wedding with the photo shoot. If that you were worried about. I just want get married at our favorite spot with family and our friends to celebrate with us." responded Hope as she gave Liam a hug and a kiss. "If you agree with that I will start making arrangements for everything."

"I would enjoy it with you by my side nothing can go wrong." replied Liam as he gave her hug. "I just want to be married to you that's all."

As they continued to make plans for their upcoming trip to Paris, meanwhile at Forrester Creations Steffy was going over some proposal from different jewelry designer to match with the designs for the couture line and also the line that she wanted to introduce to the world. When she got a very handsome visitor by the name of Wyatt Fuller.


	5. Chapter Five

**Forrester Creations**

Steffy was on the phone with Wyatt finalizing the last minute details for their date when an angry Brooke stormed into her office.

"Hey call you back. There's a couple of pest that I need to get rid of." Steffy laughed as she replied back to Wyatt. "I look forward to tonight." As Steffy hang up the phone not second later, Brooke started in on her.

"What are you trying to pull her Steffy? Haven't you done enough to undermine Hope and Liam's relationship by claiming that you're pregnant with Liam's child?" A furious Brooke demanded of Steffy.

"What do you want Brooke? Wait let me guess, you found out from Hope that I'm pregnant with Liam's baby and that I'm using my unborn child as a means to get back with Liam?" Steffy respond with calm in order not to stress herself out which is very hard to obtain at the moment.

"Steffy I'm just trying to make sure that this time you won't come between Hope and Liam, not like all the other times." replied Brooke. "Just because you're having Liam's baby doesn't justify you to try your best to reclaim Liam."

"Look who's talking, really you're the one who uses their kids as a bargaining chip to secure her future with a man." Steffy said furiously at Brooke. "I would be damned if you or anyone come at me accusing me of anything to try to use my pregnancy as a bargaining chip."

"Steffy I just want to make sure that you won't try to do something to come between Hope and Liam this time." assured Brooke. "Steffy, I'm sorry that you're hurting right now and I don't want there to be anymore drama to spoil Hope's chance of a happy ending with Liam. You can find a nice handsome man and settle down with and maybe help you raise the baby together."

Steffy angrily replied, "You know what Brooke, you and Hope don't have to worry about me or my unborn child come between your precious Hope and Liam and their happy ending. For your information Brooke, I don't need a man to be there for me I have my family. I'm not you Brooke who uses their children as a clutch to hold on to a man. So I suggest that you stop trying to live your children's life and Hope is a big girl she can fight her own battle of she can't handle that then she shouldn't be in a relationship. So if that is all Brooke, if that is all I got work to do."

As Steffy returned to her desk to finish up some last minute work before she left for her official date with Wyatt. A few seconds later her mom showed up with the dress for her date with Wyatt at the end of the conversation that Steffy was having with Brooke.

"What's going on here Brooke? Why are you badgering my daughter to stay out of Liam's and Hope's relationship?" asked Taylor as she came into the office and closed the door. "Whether you like it or not she will always be a part of their lives since she is pregnant with his child. But I have a feeling it's not just about Steffy's pregnancy, you want to know if my daughter has any designs on Liam! So let me put it to you straight she doesn't need or want Liam in her life right now, she has her family to support her not like you who will use anything to get a man. The only thing that I applaud my daughter for is telling Liam that he's going to be a father and that they can amicably co-parent not that you know anything like that. If it was left up to you, Liam would never know that he was going to be a father." As Taylor went across the office to put the dress that she picked up for Steffy to go on her date with Wyatt.

"Hey Mom! Thank you for picking up the package for me. I appreciate it." answered Steffy as she gave her mom a hug. "You don't have to defend me mom, I can hold my own against the Logan's anytime but thanks for having my back though."

"Taylor! I hope you came here to talk some sense into your daughter, so that she can stay away from Liam's and Hope's relationship?" asked Brooke. "I just want to make that she doesn't do anything to jeopardize Hope's happiness."

"Really Brooke! That's what you're worried about? I get that every mother wants their child to find happiness. But did you and Hope gave Steffy the same courtesy of finding happiness while she was married to Liam!" stated Taylor as she rest her purse on the designing table. "I guess not the only thing that you teach your child is wreck others happiness to obtain your own no matter if they're in a relationship or not." Taylor said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Taylor I don't begrudge Steffy any type of happiness." replied Brooke. "But I preferred it to be with someone else. You can still co-parent together"

As Taylor was about answer Brooke, Steffy answered. "Maybe if you stop and take the hints I've been trying to tell you that I don't want Liam back and we have decided to co- parent instead and stop trying to see if I'm up to no good. Maybe you should try to focus on planning Hope's wedding instead of worrying about my intentions towards Liam. I just don't want to relive the same experience my mom and you had with dad. So if that is all you have to say goodbye and I have somewhere to be."

As Steffy finished up the last of the paperwork for the day and gathered her purse and her dress to head home to get ready for her official dinner date with Wyatt. She left her mom and Brooke in her office as they continued to bicker back and forth about the situation between Liam, Hope and myself.

"Mom I'll see you later and I'll tell you all about it." replied Steffy as she head for the door. "Brooke you can show yourself out."

 **Fuller Enterprise Headquarters**

Wyatt cannot wait to go on his date with Steffy, the beautiful girl he had bumped into at the beach. He noticed that she was a little sad but he wouldn't let that  
him from getting to know her.

He was looking out of his office window when his little sister Arianna and mother knocked on entered his office. He didn't realized that they were speaking to him when he looked at them he had this look on his face that showed that he was in deep thought.

"So what is dear big brother is daydreaming about now?" asked his baby sister by two years, Arianna. Before he could answer her question, she began with a bunch of other questions. "So is it a girl that I know? Is she famous and pretty, down to earth? Who is it? Don't keep us in suspense, so tell already!" Arianna waited for Wyatt to answer all her questions.

"Well can I get a hello! How was your day?" answered Wyatt as he approached his mom and his sister and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mom! What are you guys doing here today? Did I forget something that we were supposed to do together?" As Wyatt directed the questions to his mom who was observing his demeanor but decided to whole out on questioning him until he's ready to open up.

"Hey baby boy! Nothing I just thought that your sister and I could take you out for a late lunch to give you a break from all of this but I guess that we're a little too late." answered Quinn as she took a seat in front of his desk. "As Arianna was saying so who is the lucky girl? I don't want to pressure you or push you into telling me if you're not ready to discuss it. Then when you're ready!"

"Hello bro! So again big brother, who is the lucky lady?"Arianna asked again anxious to know who her brother is smitten with not after that hussy broke his heart. "I just want you to be happy, but careful and so that I can investigate her before you get too serious and get your heart broken again."

Wyatt answered his sister, "Thank you for trying to protect my heart and my honor, Ari." Using the nickname that he always called her by. "But I can handle my love life. I'm the one who should be worried about your love life not the other way around. For your information, I'm way ahead of you. But she is a very intelligent, caring, successful and beautiful woman." As he came to sit down behind his desk.

"So you still haven't tell me who is this mystery woman?" questioned Arianna.

"Would you please leave your brother alone he will tell us who it is when he is ready?" Quinn replied also trying to ease Wyatt from the pressure that he's experiencing since this is the first time he decided to venture out on a date since his break up with Isabella Santiago who cheated on him with one of his best friend.

"Thank you mom but I don't mind telling you guy's. The woman who I'm interested in is Steffy Forrester." Wyatt replied as he looked at his mother and his sister for their reaction to the bombshell that he just dropped on them. "Mom, I know that is the last thing you wanted to hear and I know that the Forrester's are working close with the Spencer's. It's going to be ok and I know why you have been avoiding working with the Forrester's in the past." As Wyatt saw the distressed look on his mom face when he mentioned the Forrester last name.

Arianna watched her mom's reaction to Wyatt's revelation that he was interested in Steffy or is it the mention of the Spencer name. She knew that she and Wyatt doesn't have the same father. But her father always treated Wyatt as his own but she never knew the circumstances regarding Wyatt's dad. "Hey mom! Why do you have this worried look on your face?"

"Look mom if you are worried that I will get into it with Bill Spencer, you don't have to worry about me confronting him at the moment." replied Wyatt as he looked at his mother as she have a distressed look on her face. "I have always known that Bill Spencer is my biological father, ten years ago when I was nineteen. I only have one father and his name is Michael." As he tried to put her at ease because he knew that his sperm donor hurt my mom by telling her to abort me when she told him but she didn't instead she moved away had me and during that time she met Michael and from there she never looked back and I admire her for that.

"How did you know that Bill Spencer is your biological father? We never discuss this together!" questioned Quinn. "I thought that you forget that when you were eight you asked me, why you look different from dad and I gave you an explanation and to just leave it alone. After that you never bring it up again, so I left it at that." As she went to the window as tears rolled down her face.

"Mom, even before that I have known that Michael wasn't my biological dad. It was a college assignment, which the professor asked the class about your ancestry, you where on a business trip that week so I asked dad to help me with it." As Wyatt get up from behind his desk to comfort his mother. "I didn't want to bring it up again because I saw the pain in your eyes and I told dad not to mention it to you. It's going to be okay."

"So what are you saying that Wyatt is the Bill Spencer's son?" asked Arianna not believing what she just heard. She always thought that her dad was Wyatt's also. But she will not treat him any other differently. "Wow, so you're a Spencer now. How come you're not angry or mad?"

"I don't have to be mad or angry. I grow up in a loving home and that is what counts." Wyatt answered his sister Arianna. "Don't make a big deal out of it and plus I got all the family right here. So can we stop talking about it?"

"Ok! I'm sorry if it you're a bit touchy about it." replied Arianna. "So tell me all about Steffy Forrester? So how did you meet her? And when can I meet her? I'm glad that she's over that loser you call a brother, Liam Spencer. He seems too uptight to me. I've been following her on all the social media and she's a very nice person and she gave great advice when I asked her about something that only a girl my age would know." I was a fan of Steffy Forrester who is very stylish, smart and adventurous. And I hope that one day she will be a part of this family. And I pray that my brother don't mess this up, but I don't want to toot my horn.

"How do you know all of this? Never mind answering that. I meet her while taking a walk on the beach and bumped into her, which I apologized and we began to talk and we exchange numbers and I took it from there." replied Wyatt. "We have been going out on coffee dates. But today is my official date with her. And I glad that you like her. And I promise you I won't mess it up." As Wyatt went over to Arianna and gave her a hug. "So mom what do you think, so far?"

As Quinn replied, "All I want for you is to find someone to make you happy and if that's Steffy Forrester then so be it. But if she breaks your heart then it's on. Hope you have a perfect date and you can dish about it when you get back or not. Just have a good time and that's all I ask."

"I can't wait to hear all about out it. My brother is going on a date with one of my role models." Arianna replied excitedly. "Let give you some advice, be yourself, women get turned off quickly, and be a gentleman chicks dig that." As Wyatt was trying to interrupt his sister but to no available.

"Ok I get it be myself and a gentleman." as he said that he looked at his watch it was time for him to leave to get ready for his date with Steffy. "Guy's I have to go and get ready so that I can be on time for my date. And I'm sorry we couldn't have a late lunch today. How about tomorrow? I'll treat you guys for lunch on me."

As Quinn and Arianna answered at the same time. "Sure no problem, just go out and have a fun evening. And be careful. Love you. And I'll definitely hold you to that." As they watch Wyatt gathered up his belongings and head out of his office.

"I just hope that she is the one to tame your brother." replied Quinn. She just want her two children to be happy.

"Don't worry so much mom! I believe that Steffy Forrester, will be the one who will eventually win his heart." answered Arianna as they gathered their belongings to head out the door and go their separate ways for the evening. "So I'm heading out some friends tonight, mom. So we'll catch up tomorrow." As she kissed her mom on her cheeks goodbye.

"Just be careful out there." replied Quinn as they both head out of the building together to go their separate ways.


	6. Chapter Six

**Forrester Creations**  
 **Same Day**

As Taylor was about to gather her purse to exit Steffy's office when Brooke demanded that she, Taylor should control her daughter.

"Are you just going to let Steffy come between Hope and Liam's happiness by using the baby as leverage?" asked Brooke. "You of all people should know that this is not how you want your daughter to go through what we went through with Ridge." As she looked at Taylor.

"You know what Brooke, the difference between me and you is that I let my children make their own decisions about their own choices in life and help guide them and not interfere in their relationship." replied Taylor. "Not like you who seems that your family should be the only one allowed to be happy. But you and your daughter's constant interference make that impossible for Steffy to have a peaceful and happy relationship with Liam. But you know what I'm glad that Steffy is out of that relationship. Maybe then all she have to look forward to is being the best mother she can be. And maybe along the way she will eventually meet someone who will put her first."

"So you're not going to talk to Steffy about staying out of Liam's and Hope's happiness together?" questioned Brooke.

"Brooke for the last time and I hate repeating myself here. Steffy will always be a part of Liam's life because they're going to be parents and I guess that is hard for you and Hope to deal with. So I suggest that you and Hope should get over your insecurities and move on with your lives. That's what Steffy is trying to do but you and your entitled kids can't seem to let that happen. So if you'll excuse me I have a dinner date to get to." As Taylor left Steffy's office with a stunned expression on Brooke's face.

As Brooke watched Taylor leave, she began to plot to keep Liam away from Steffy and their unborn child. "Not while I'm around. Steffy you will not come between Hope and Liam's chance of happiness. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." as she muttered to herself as she took out her phone to text someone to meet her at the restaurant.

 **Steffy's Apartment**

I was getting ready for my date with Wyatt and was feeling a little nervous on how he will react when he find out that I'm carrying my ex's baby. As I was finishing putting on my makeup when my doorbell rang. As I gathered my purse, I left my bedroom to answer the door.

"Hi Wyatt!" As I greeted him at the door to let him in.

As Wyatt entered her apartment, he handed her a dozen red roses. "Hi Steffy! You look beautiful and gorgeous." replied Wyatt as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself!" answered Steffy as she took the roses and put them in a vase with water from the kitchen. "Thank you for the flowers also. Let me just put these in a vase."

"You have a nice place her with an impressive view of downtown L.A." replied Wyatt as he admired the view as he wait for Steffy to come back into the room.

"Thank you!" respond Steffy as she came back into the room. She was a little nervous because she was about to inform her date that she was pregnant. So she will have to just get it over with and accept his decision. "Look Wyatt! I need to tell you something that might change your mind about dating me or not." As he turned face her.

He asked, "What is it? You can tell me anything and I promise this wouldn't change anything at all!" He noticed how Steffy was a little nervous after she came out from her kitchen.

As Steffy took a deep breath, she began to tell him all about her pregnancy. "Well before this goes any further and I don't want to waste your time. Well you know that I just came out of a complicated relationship and as a result I'm pregnant by my ex." Steffy replied as she looked at Wyatt straight in the face to see his reaction to her news. It's better to be up front with him than keeping it a secret. "So I completely understand if you don't want to go on the date with me."

"Well I didn't expect that." Wyatt said surprisingly. "I thought you were about to change your mind about dinner. But you being pregnant is not going to change how I see you as a person. I would still go out with you whether you're pregnant or not. It shows me that this wouldn't stop you from living your life and I like that." As he took her hand in his and give it a little squeeze in comfort.

"Well thanks and I like you too." replied Steffy as she released a breath. "I was a little apprehensive about how you will take the news. So are you ready to head out to dinner." As Steffy collected her clutch so that they can leave for their reservations on time.

"Steffy! Before we go I want to say that you're an exceptional strong woman and I would like to get to know you a lot better." Steffy Wyatt. "What I'm trying to say is that I really like you."

Although Steffy was a little apprehensive about going on a date with Wyatt because she was pregnant. But now she can see that he wasn't so bad and she actually like him. "And I like you too." answered Steffy as they head out of her apartment and towards his expensive car.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

As they arrived at the restaurant, they were given a table immediately. As the waiter approached their table to take their drink orders.

"So tell me about yourself that nobody knows about you?" asked Wyatt as he took a sip of his scotch on the rocks. "Like what do you do for fun when you're not working at your family business?"

"Well I'm a adrenaline junky. I like riding my motorcycle along the highway and anything adventurous I'm your girl." replied Steffy as she gave him a big smile. "But anything you name it but the most important thing is being a good mother to my little one. Enough about me what make Wyatt Fuller tick?"

Before Wyatt could answer Steffy's questions the waiter came to take their order. "Well I'm an adventurous person also. I like to surf when work is not to hectic. Mostly I like the outdoors such as camping for example." answered Wyatt.

After their food arrived they began to eat and continue to get to know one another. Steffy was enjoying her dinner when suddenly Brooke appeared at their table.

"So this is what you do when you're not plotting to ruin Hope's and Liam's future happiness." stated Brooke as she approached their table. "You're sure Liam's even the father of your baby? What game are you playing here?"

"Look Brooke! I don't have time to go over biology with you. I'm here just enjoying my date with my friend here. So if you will excuse us so that we can get back to our conversation!" replied Steffy who was annoyed that Brooke interrupted their conversation.

As Wyatt wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Look miss I don't know you but coming over here and hurling accusation at my very beautiful date is very rude and uncalled for. And who the father of her baby is not your concern. So I suggest that you leave right now before I have the manager escort you out?" stated Wyatt angrily at Brooke.

"Who are you to tell me what I cannot do? And you cannot have me escorted out of here, I know the owner of the restaurant." replied Brooke. As Brooke was starting to draw the attention of the restaurant goers.

"Would you like me to call him on his private line?" stated Wyatt as he pulled out his phone 6 and began to dial his number as Steffy looked on in awe of Wyatt coming to her defense. Which no one have ever done that for her besides her mother, brother and her grandmother. "Hello uncle Frank! Sorry to disturbed you from your dinner date tonight but you have a very rude customer here threatening us to throw us out." As he looked straight into Brooke's face when he said that.

"Hello my favorite nephew! I'll be down in a moment." replied Frank as he got off the phone with his nephew.

"He'll be here in a minute!" exclaimed Wyatt. As they waited for his Uncle Frank to come down from his office.

"So what are you trying to play here, Steffy?" asked Brooke. "It's enough that you spring this surprise baby on Liam as soon as Hope and Liam find some peace of happiness."

"Looked Brooke I don't have time to entertain or stress myself over your motives right now." Steffy responded. "But right now you are completely ruining my dinner with your petty and baseless accusations and I would like to get back to it before you rudely interrupted it." As Steffy finish answering Brooke when Wyatt's uncle and his date approach our table.

Before he was about to address Brooke, Steffy heard a familiar voice belonging to her mom. "Brooke! What are you doing here?" asked Taylor.

 _ **David Gandy as Frank Stevens**_


	7. Chapter Seven

As my mom and her date that happens to be Wyatt's uncle and the owner of the restaurant where we were dining at approached our table. "I hate to repeat myself! What are you doing here harassing my daughter and her date? Why can't you just leave them alone?" replied Taylor.

"Hello nephew! Hello, you must be Steffy Forrester, the young lady that my nephew keeps on talking about?" asked Frank before Wyatt could introduce me. As he shook my hands. "I see where you got your beauty from?"

"Thank you! And yes I am!" answered Steffy with a blush on her face. She didn't know that she was going to bump into her mom at the same restaurant. I assume that the date she was on tonight was with granddad, he has been trying to win her back but mom decided that she wasn't going to be second to anyone. I'm glad that my mom is starting to date now. It was time for her to find some happiness too.

"Taylor why can't you control your daughter from trying to come between Hope and Liam's happiness? Your daughter have done enough to cause so much trouble for Hope!" stated Brooke. "I'm just trying to reason with your daughter to back off and stop claiming that Liam's is the father of her unborn baby! For all we know that this gentleman here could be her baby's father."

"Brooke just stop trying to say my daughter is a liar! And I know for a fact the baby is Liam's and I'm not going to control her. Steffy is a grown woman and can make her own decisions and if doing the right thing in letting Liam know he's about to become a father, I applaud her for that. Well Liam choose Hope you, which you should be happy and ecstatic over that but you're here gripping about my daughter being a liar and I'm sure she's not thinking about Liam at all." Taylor said defending her daughter, which she didn't have to but needed to say what was on her mind. "Why don't you just go about your business and stop embarrassing yourself any further than you already have!" As the whole restaurant was looking at them.

As Brooke looked around the restaurant she saw how they were looking at her. "This is not over by a long shot!" replied Brooke as she left their table and headed over to someone in the far corner.

"Well it is Brooke! And if you continue to harassed my daughter in anyway shape or form, I will advise my daughter to place an order of protection against you and your daughter." answered Taylor as she watched Brooke left in a hurry towards her table.

"I'm sorry about all the commotion and for interrupting your date with my mom." replied Steffy. "I know this is not how you want to be introduced to each other! Again I apologized for the interruption." When she saw how her mom was glowing.

"It was no trouble at all! We were just heading out for a stroll along the beach when I received the call." replied Frank. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Forrester!"

"Hey Steffy! Are you forgetting something?" asked Taylor.

"Oh sorry mom!" Steffy apologized. "Wyatt this is my mom, Taylor Hayes-Forrester! Mom, this is Wyatt!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Forrester! I've heard so much about you from Steffy!" answered Wyatt. "Maybe sometime we can get together and get to know each other better!"

"Same here, Wyatt!" replied Taylor. "I will look forward to that! Steffy, I will see you later! Wyatt it was great meeting you and I hope the drama you witness wouldn't deter you from pursuing my daughter!"

"Mom!" exclaimed Steffy as she was a little embarrassed that her mom was trying to do.

"What I'm just trying to convince Wyatt here not to let a few disgruntled people from dating you!" answered Taylor.

Before Steffy can admonished her mom again Wyatt stepped in. "I can guarantee you that a little drama won't stop the way I feel about your daughter, Mrs. Forrester."

"Good to know that! We will let you get back to your date!" replied Taylor.

"Wyatt we will speak later and Ms. Forrester it was nice to make your acquaintance! Enjoy your dinner and it's on the house!" Frank replied, as he took Taylors hand head for the door before talking to one of the staff.

"Your mom looks like she's a nice person and very protective of you!" stated Wyatt.

"She is at that! My mom is easy to get along with but when it comes to Thomas and myself it's another matter! She will do anything for us. That's why my mom and I are close." replied Steffy. As they getting back to what they were eating being rudely interrupted by Brooke.

"Well so is my mom!" replied Wyatt as they continued to talk about each other families. "But she can take it to a another level. Your mother seems tame compared to mines."

Meanwhile Brooke and an unknown person were sitting in a corner of the same restaurant plotting on how Steffy can lose the baby.

Meanwhile Brooke saw the person at the back of the restaurant in a booth. As she approached the mysterious person, she asked! "Are you Damon?" As she took a seat across from him.

"Yes, I am!" answered Damon. Who wanted to know what a rich woman like her wanted to speak to me about. "Who wants to know? Look if you ask me here to waste my time you have the wrong guy?"

"No, I'm not here to waste your time at all!" replied Brooke. "I will pay you twenty thousand dollars to cause an accident with someone who have been a thorn in my side and my daughter's side. Can you do it?"

"What do you mean by an accident? If you're thinking about killing someone you have the wrong person!" replied Damon.

"No that is not what I want. I just need you to cause an accident between you and someone!" answered Brooke. "I will give you ten thousand upfront and the other after the job is complete."

"Ok I can do that for you and make sure that it's not traced back to me or you." replied Damon. "So who do you want me to cause this unintentional accident to?" As he secretly taped Brooke as a precautionary measure in case she decided to back out of the deal.

Brooke pulled out a picture of Steffy and pushed it face down across the table to Damon. As he looked at the picture, he realized it was the woman he saw Brooke was arguing with a few minutes before she approached him. He realized she was beautiful and wondered why Brooke wanted to hurt her. "Why do you want to this woman? What did she ever do to you that you want her out of the picture?" questioned Damon.

"Because she's standing in the way of my daughter's happiness and that is all you need to know!" answered Brooke. "You know how to contact me when the deed is down and then I will pay you the other ten thousand!" As she paid for both of their meals so that they don't have to be spotted together.

"Ok, I will do as you wish. But it will take some time." answered Damon. "I will send you the information where you can wire the payment to!" As he drank the last of his wine.

"Just make sure that you do the job right and you will get your money!" replied Brooke. As she gathered her purse she glanced in the direction that Steffy was seated with her dinner date. Then left the restaurant.

Damon was wondering why Brooke wanted the beautiful lady who was sitting with her date out of the way. He took a picture of the couple enjoying their meal.


End file.
